


Everworld City

by DaymanTomoe



Category: Angel Beats, Detective Quest! (A DaymanTomoe Original Work), Elsword, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: 3.1415926535897932384626433832795, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Totes Math
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaymanTomoe/pseuds/DaymanTomoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble which will look into the lives of various characters in my fanfiction, as well as others you haven't even met yet, when they crash land in the city of Everworld.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There's a Mother Fuckin' Snake on this Mother Fuckin' Plane

From the window of the plane, Lillian could see a vast expanse of desert, save for a small structure in the distance. Next to her, sat her friend Yoshii, who held her big fluffy black cat. As cross the aisle of the plane was a man in a black trench coat, with spikey black hair and huge combat boots. Sitting next to him was a girl in a cloak, her face obscured. Lillian supposed they made a good pair. "How long until we get there?" she asked of her friend.

"Who knows, but I'm hungry. Do you have anymore candy in there?"

A sweat drop appeared on Lily's forehead. "No, you ate it all, remember?"

"Do you have any... fruit?"

"No."

"How about some... cake?"

"How am I supposed to fit that in my backpack?!"

 

Behind them sat a man wearing an orderly tan business suit, next to a woman in a silver dress and long red hair. "Noisy kids," he remarked.

"You can be noisy too you know." She glanced at her cell phone, which displayed a picture of a small town. "Just remember not to make a ruckus. It's not like there's any sort of evil organization to fight here. Just relax."

A mysterious barbeque sauce stain had appeared on Kyle's suit, even though no one appeared to see him eat anything. "I would, but from experience, there's evil everywhere I go." He sighed, kicking up his legs. "And besides, someone has to look after those kids we found." 

"You mean the ones that appeared on the beach?"

"Yeah, though the kids we already had to deal with were bad enough." The two of them laughed for a minute, and then Kyle resumed polishing his rapier.

 

Meanwhile, in the cockpit, Hattori and her partner Ash were busy flying the plane. "Hey Tex." After a moment, she didn't respond. "Hey Tex." Again, silence. "Hey Te-ex."

"Be quiet."

"But Texxie-mexxie."

"Stop it Ash."

Just thin, her co-pilot thought of something that would truly infuriate her. "Hey. Texas."

"Ashton Parker, if you do not shut the fuck up, I will personally stick your dick in an airlock and slam it shut! _**What the fuck do you** want_?!"

"Are we ther-GAH!" Ash's stupid question was cut short as a bullet pierced through his suit and into his leg. "Come on! I'm sure Lil's parents didn't let you keep a firearm so you could shoot me with it! Have a sense of humor." Quickly, he reached for the first-aid kit, but Hattori smacked his hand away.

"Suffer." She continued to advance towards the small town on the horizon.

After a few more moments of silence, Ash left the cockpit. Just seconds later, he returned. "Tex." His tone sounded grave.

"What is it?"

"There is a snake on the plane." Behind her, Ash was trying his damnedest not to laugh, but she saw nothing.

"If there's a snake on the plane, then kill it."

"...But it got into someone's uh...," he searched for a bad place to put a snake, "bra."

"So? I don't care whether you stick your hand down someone's shirt. Just take care of it." For a while, Ash remained silent in the room. "...Fine, I'll go do it myself." As she got up from the chair, a massive turbulence crashed into the plane, sending it's passengers and crew careening around the plane. Hattori was now away from the yoke, and Ash soared straight into the aisle behind them. Soon, the plane spiraled into a row of small homes, sending parts of the plane flying every which way amongst wooden boards and flower pots.

Slowly, passengers began emerging from the wreckage. Behind the plane was a wake of flames and debris. Ash appeared first from the plane, admiring his handiwork. Of course, he never planned out how everyone else would survive...

Next to kick open a door was the man in the trench coat, followed by the girl whom he sat next to. She no longer had her cloak, as it had been burnt away when the left wing burst into flames. Underneath, her hair was a light cyan shade of blue, and was short and unkempt. Quickly, upon realizing that her cloak was gone, she pulled out another one from her bag and put it on, despite the heat.

Surprisingly, the next to arrive were the two most normal people aboard, Lillian and Yoshii. After that came Kyle and Catherine, and soon, the street began filling up with all the passengers. 

After all the people were assembled, a man in a suit stepped onto the plane. "Alright, now that we're all together, " he began, "I propose that I be chief of this new party."

Tex cut in. "Hayate. You realize, you're still below Ashton and I right, and we're below Miss Olivite?" She took a quick head count. "And besides, nothing changed, no one died. All we lost is our plane, but that will be easy to fix. I say that we should head to the tower in the south-west of this town, we'll find who's in charge here." Immediately, a chorus of agreement rose up from the crowd. "We should hurry up, night will fall soo-" As soon as Tex uttered those words, the sky turned black, without a sunset, or warning of any kind. Now, the group was in total darkness.

Catherine broke the sudden night with a burst of flame. "Come on guys, it's this way." Obediently, the group followed her lead.

 

Soon, the group reached the towering tower, which consisted of several layers, varying in size, and the entire building was covered in thick glass. At the foot of the building was a small sliding door, leading into an open room with an elevator on the other side. Tex stopped in front of it. "We can't all go up the elevator, most of us will have to wait here." Slowly, she scanned the crowd. "I'll take Catherine, Kyle... and Rory." In order, the aforementioned people stepped forward, including Rory, a fairly thin man with short red hair and matching scruffy beard. He also wore an archer outfit, complete with light armor, a bow, two quivers of arrows, as well as other things which could not be seen.

From the crowd, someone suddenly shouted, "You like him!"

At this, Tex blushed slightly, but quickly dismissed it. "Come on, let's go."

 

On the fifth floor, keeping in mind that the floors on this building are all very large, the party opened the elevator to find a big green object on the far side of the room. It was made of green pins arranged inside a glass casing, and as they stepped into the room, a face manifested in the screen. "Welcome to Everworld City. Is there something you need?"

"Yes, we need to know who's in charge of this place," said Kyle.

"In that case, I'll be glad to speak on her behalf. What is the nature of your visit?"

"Vacation."

"..... Oh. Well I suppose for the moment, you could sleep in one of the empty houses down in the street that you crashed your plane into then."

Behind them, a woman stepped out of the elevator. "Right th- oh? Kyle! It's been a while!"

Kyle and the group turned to see the newcomer. "Same to you, Guildmaster. I didn't know you ran a town in the middle of nowhere."

The Guildmaster smiled. "Here, I'll show you to the housing district. It's already dark, so we should hurry up and get you all to bed."

 

 


	2. Setting up Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guildmaster Wave shows the group around; A newcomer learns he is a terrible cashier; Hindsight is 20:20.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a side note, you guys should really start reading my other fanfictions before this one, since that's where all the characters come from, and it might help shine a little more light on things. Currently, my main ones are just Elsword Adventures and Detective Quest(Tell me if I should change the name or not, I don't really like it XD), but also check out the Second Battlefront. It'll all make sense eventually...

"So here," Wave pointed out, "is the housing district. But of course, your plane destroyed most of it." She shot a glare at the group. "Over here," She pointed to a tall building next to the tower, "is going to be the only restaurant in town so far, Fantasy Foods. I hear they're going to have excellent cake. The tower we just came from is the government building. It houses the president, as well as the new Battlefront. We even have a new leader, but she's left on important business." 

At the far end of the town was a large structure, with lots of scaffolding running up and down the outside. "Hey, what's that thing?" Ash asked.

"That," replied Wave, "is top secret government business. Not even the Battlefront can get involved. It's currently overseen by the Rose Laboratories."

Instantly, Catherine perked up. "Wait, so does that mean that... Amy Rose is here?" 

"...Amy Rose is a hedgehog. How the hell does that even work?" Asks Ash 

"I was adopted. That doesn't matter though, why is she here? I thought she disappeared! 

"She did," Wave explains, "but right now, her long time assistant Pikachu has taken over the laboratory." She noticed the look on Ash's face before he said anything. "Not Ketchum's pikachu. 

"Ah, I see you're showing the newcomers around!" A man with bright yellow hair and a yellow jacket appeared behind them in a burst of electricity. "Everyone calls me Chu. I'm one of the main fighters in the Battlefront!" He then threw his orange tinted longsword in the air, which glowed bright and transformed into a person! He was a head taller than Chu was, and a little bit chubbier as well, much to his dismay. His hair was rainbow colored, which shocked some of the newcomers, who thought their hair was crazy, and wore a long white coat with a collar that rose up to his hairline. "This is Jabber, my weapon partner. He's also part of the Student Council here, that's why he wears that coat."

"Hey," he said. 

Kyle raised his hand. "So who is the new Battlefront leader?" 

"She's Pepper, she formed the Battlefront in the first place. Why do you want to know?"

"Because I am the Battlefront leader." 

There was an awkward silence for a moment, until Ash burst in, "So when do we get to eat?" 

This earned him a punch in the arm from Tex. "You realize the restaurant isn't open yet right? Come to think of it though, we could help get it done." Immediately, most of the group dispersed, including Ash, who was dragged back by Tex.

"Great!" Wave exclaimed, "but you'll have to talk to the owners of course." She glanced at her watch. "Oh, I should be heading back to the Guild, I'm sure Johnathan is causing all sorts of trouble." With that, the Battlefront members left. 

 

In the currently empty Fantasy Foods, the remaining newcomers, Kyle, Catherine, Lillian, Ash, Tex, and Rena, were ready to get that restaurant open! As they exited the elevator however, they were greeted by a... black police car? It was black with dark blue lights and windows, and was about neck level. "So, you guys came to help?" She said. "I'm Saphire, the co-owner of the restaurant." She examined the shocked faces of the rest of the group (with the exception of Kyle, who didn't look surprised), "Don't worry, I'm not the weirdest person in this crazy town. You should see some of 'em! Ahem. Anyways, we need to get tables in here from the storehouse nearby. They'll be heavy, so you'll probably need to make more than one trip. I need three tables for guests, one larger table for the kitchen, and a desk for reception. Got it?" The group nodded. "Good, now hurry up, the people are starving."

As it turned out, the 'storehouse' was in fact a giant building almost as large as Fantasy Foods, and contained three massive floors filled to the brim with stuff. "So we're supposed to find tables in all of this shit?!" Tex slapped Ash as he said that. 

"Of course, it shouldn't be difficult." said Kyle. He then headed underneath the building, where stairs led upward. "Come on, I can't do this alone!" He called back. Grudgingly, the rest followed him inside.

The storehouse was filled with all manner of items, ranging from strange black and white cubes, to even people! "Why are there so many people in here?" Lily wondered.

"Who knows," responded Kyle, "but we should hurry." For a while they searched around on the first floor, stumbling over several things until they got to the other side.

"There aren't any tables in here!" Ash whined. 

"Maybe they're just on the next floor?" Rena suggested. The group nodded, and proceeded to fight they're way to the next set of stairs.

Eventually, they were greeted by another car, this one a yellow Carerra. "If you guys are looking for the tables for Fantasy Foods," he said, "you're not going to find them here."

"Why not, where are they?" Asked Kyle.

"You have to go to the trench west of the town. It's a giant hole in the ground which somehow replicates what it's like in the deepest trenches in the world, and it's filled with all sorts of big things that can withstand the pressure. The books are pretty big, so they might be in there."

Just how big are these tables?"

"About as tall as some of you, and maybe seven by three. It's what we've got, so we gotta use it. When you go down there though, just remember one thing: be as stealthy as possible. You don't want to disturb what's down there..." With that out of the way, the team left west of the town, and behind them, Carerra chuckled to himself.

 

 


End file.
